


Глаза

by FossRozalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossRozalia/pseuds/FossRozalia
Summary: - Я слышал, что здесь сидит Драко Малфой? – Гарри кивнул головой в сторону стола. – Я бы познакомил и своих друзей, но они там и все еще влюблены. И меня зовут Поттер, Гарри Поттер.Слизеринец хорошо осознавал тишину, которая после этого наступила в Большом зале, глаза Малфоя наконец, впервые за несколько месяцев, стали ярко-зеленого цвета. Сердце Гарри затрепетало





	Глаза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106699) by [pottersbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt). 



Впервые Гарри увидел это, когда МакГонагалл предложила его ловцом гриффиндорской команды по квиддичу. Ноздри Малфоя расширились от раздражения, а глаза покраснели. Гарри и Рон одновременно ахнули, но Малфой несколько раз моргнул, и глаза вернулись к прежнему цвету.  
Следующий раз произошел в Запретном лесу во время отработки, когда они наткнулись на Волдеморта, пившего кровь единорога. Малфой вскрикнул и побежал, и Гарри только успел заметить мерцание ярко-желтых глаз, когда мальчишка торопился в сторону Хагрида.   
Возвращаясь в замок вместе с великаном, Гарри отстал на пару шагов и окликнул блондина.  
\- Малфой, твои глаза… они меняют цвета! – воскликнул Гарри. Слизеринец пристально смотрел на него, глаза его медленно наливались красным цветом.   
\- Я знаю об этом, Поттер! – нахмурился Малфой.   
*  
В течение всего второго года Гарри все больше и больше удивлялся цвету глаз Малфоя.  
Малфой, облетая поле для квиддича, насмехался над Гарри, парящим подальше от бладжера. Когда Поттер поднял голову, чтобы ответить на язвительный комментарий, он был ошеломлен, из-за чего бладжер просвистел прямо рядом с его волосами. Глаза Малфоя были ярко-зелеными, светились на солнце и были самой прекрасной вещью, которую он когда-либо видел.   
Гарри уставился на него и заметил трепетавший рядом с мальчишкой снитч. Он воспользовался возможностью подлететь ближе и рассмотреть эту зелень. Подлетая, Гарри увидел, как цвет сменился на ярко-желтый – Малфой испугался, что Поттер нападет на него.  
*  
Третий год. За завтраком Гарри снова поднял глаза на Малфоя.  
Его ложка в раздражении звякнула о тарелку с кашей.  
\- Это так просто, Гермиона, - девушка подняла глаза и приподняла бровь. – Знать, как он себя чувствует. Просто посмотри на его глаза цвета крови.  
Рон подавился беконом и усмехнулся.  
\- Я думаю, Малфою и Гермионе нужно поменяться глазами, чтобы мы легко и просто могли узнавать, когда не стоит с ней разговаривать.  
Гарри в шутку нахмурился.  
\- Серьезно, я думаю, что это здорово. Например, тебе не нужно спрашивать, ты можешь просто взглянуть в глаза и сказать: «Черт, тебе грустно», - вздохнул Гарри.  
Рядом раздался смешок. Гарри обернулся и встретился с ухмыляющимся Малфоем.  
\- Опять обсуждаешь мои глаза, Поттер?  
Поттер опустил глаза и тяжко вздохнул.  
\- Малфой, сегодня твои глаза выглядят великолепно розовыми*. Тебе снился приятный сон?  
Ухмылка Малфоя исчезла. Он лихорадочно моргнул и зажмурился, словно проверяя, не так ли на самом деле. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона засмеялись, потому что все знали, что означает такое сияние.  
Паркинсон пришлось положить руку на плечо слизеринца и прошептать на ухо, что его глаза вовсе не розовые и ему не о чем беспокоиться. Малфой вскинул голову и уставился на Гарри, глаза его горели настолько ярким красным светом, какого Поттер никогда не видел. Малфой медленно поднялся со скамьи и подошел к столу гриффиндорцев.  
\- Ты лживый ублюдок! – Малфой схватил Гарри за ворот мантии. Поттер не боялся бы, если б это был не Малфой и его глаза не были бы чертовски красными. Гарри сглотнул и попытался вытащить свою мантию из хватки. – Никогда не смей лгать о цвете моих глаз.  
Он ослабил хватку и позволил что-то бормочущему Снейпу увести себя.   
Гарри сел на свое место и усмехнулся.  
\- Я определенно не буду делать этого в ближайшее время!  
Гермиона тихо засмеялась.  
\- Гарри, - он взглянул на девушку. – Ты был испуган, так что помолчи.  
\- В свою защиту могу заметить, что он переборщил.  
Его лучшие друзья издевались над ним.  
*  
Гарри решил продолжать исследование по соотнесению цвета и эмоций. Рон и Гермиона вздыхали, но ничего не говорили.  
*  
Во время пятого курса, когда Малфой поймал Гарри и некоторых участников АД, его глаза горели одним из самых ярких оттенков зеленого, и Поттер знал, что парень в восторге. После общения с Амбридж его глаза стали тусклого, желтого цвета. И сердце Гарри билось сильнее от того, что Малфой боялся за него.  
*  
Гарри пристально следил за слизеринцем весь шестой год. При каждом его взгляде на Малфоя, глаза парня приобретали все более темный оттенок синего цвета.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока Гарри не подкрался к нему в туалете.  
Они были фиолетовыми.  
Когда Гарри бросил проклятие, глаза Малфоя были ярко-розовыми*. Равнодушные. Абсолютно никакого интереса, энтузиазма и беспокойства.  
*  
Начиная с 1996 года мысли Поттера часто возвращались к Малфою и цвету его глаз. Мысли об этом удерживали его в здравом уме.  
*  
В конце марта трио оказалось в поместье Малфоев. Гермиона бросила в него жгучие чары, обезображивающие лицо до неузнаваемости.  
Когда Люциус Малфой толкнул сына вперед, Гарри увидел его впервые за год. Он видел свою самую любимую вещь в мире. Постоянно мерцающие и не останавливающиеся на одном цвете глаза, изменились, вероятно, впервые за последние несколько месяцев до удивительного оттенка зеленого, тут же сменяясь на темно-синий.  
\- Я не могу… я не могу быть уверен.  
Гарри едва слышно вздохнул, помня об окружении.  
*  
В Выручай-комнате, наткнувшись на Малфоя, Крэбба и Гойла, Гарри готов был поспорить, что парень был в ужасе.   
Пятеро из них, минус Крэбб, вывалились из пылающей комнаты.  
Когда все немного оправились, Гарри повернулся к Малфою, глаза которого все еще горели желтым, уткнулся лицом в его плечо, всхлипнул и, отпустив, убежал.  
*  
На суде, где Гарри свидетельствовал в его пользу, он поймал взгляд Малфоя. Его глаза были светло-оранжевыми. Нервный и тревожный.  
И Драко, и Нарцисса Малфой получили четыре года испытательного срока, при нарушении которого они присоединятся к любимому Люциусу в Азкабане.  
*  
Гарри провел немало времени, отлавливая хулиганов в Хогвартсе.  
*  
Гарри заметил, что глаза Малфоя почти всегда розовые.*  
Одним утром он сидел в конце стола Слизерина, ближе к учителям, и читал книгу. Гарри посмотрел на стол гриффиндора, за которым сидели хихикающие Рон и Гермиона. Поттер пожал плечами, направился к Малфою и протянул руку.  
\- Я слышал, что здесь сидит Драко Малфой? – Гарри кивнул головой в сторону стола. – Я бы познакомил и своих друзей, но они там и все еще влюблены. И меня зовут Поттер, Гарри Поттер.  
Слизеринец хорошо осознавал тишину, которая после этого наступила в Большом зале, глаза Малфоя наконец, впервые за несколько месяцев, стали ярко-зеленого цвета. Сердце Гарри затрепетало, когда он понял, что Мал… Драко усмехался. Слизеринец схватил Гарри за руку и пожал ее.  
«О, слава Богу» - подумал Гарри.  
*  
В течение нескольких месяцев Гарри проводил обеды и ужины с ним, только завтракая с Роном и Гермионой, но эти двое были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы замечать что-либо. Гарри делал небольшие, но смешные замечания, только чтобы заставить новообретенного друга наклонить голову и издать самый красивый звук.  
Гарри любил, когда Драко наклонял голову назад, смеялся и застенчиво разговаривал с ним. Драко начал держаться со своей прежней уверенностью, в шутку насмехаясь над Гарри и делая язвительные, но не ядовитые как раньше, замечания. Глаза Малфоя почти всегда были зелеными.  
Гарри был уверен, что влюбляется.  
*  
\- Ро-о-он?  
\- Да, приятель? – выглянул из-за своего эссе Рон.  
\- Как ты узнал, что влюбился в Гермиону?  
\- Не знаю, просто полюбил ее и то, как она заставляет меня чувствовать рядом с ней. Ты чувствуешь себя рядом с таким человеком непобедимым.  
Гарри выдохнул.  
\- У-упс.  
Рон хлопнул его по спине и, обняв, быстро прошептал:  
\- Все в порядке.  
*  
\- Драко? – позвал Гарри своего друга за завтраком.  
\- Да, Гарри?  
\- У тебя сейчас постоянно зеленые глаза, - Драко дернул головой, светло-оранжевые глаза расширились. – Я рад, что ты счастлив.  
Драко издал тихий вздох облегчения и вернулся к чтению книги по зельям. Гарри едва заметно улыбался в ответ на ярко-красные глаза. Гарри видел, как Гермиона и Рон широко улыбались ему. Покраснев, он отвернулся.  
*  
На зельях они варили амортенцию.   
Она ошеломляюще пахла одеколоном Драко.  
Поттер сглотнул и отошел от него.  
*  
\- Просто сделай это, Гарри. Просто скажи мне, - нетерпеливо хлопнула в ладоши Гермиона.  
\- Герм, ты не он! – Гарри опустился в кресло под ее взглядом. Он вздохнул. – Хорошо. Драко, я действительно очень люблю тебя и надеюсь, ты чувствуешь ко мне то же.  
\- Гарри! Нет никаких эмоций! Ты говоришь, что любишь его, но что-то совсем на это не похоже!  
\- Знаешь что? Я скажу ему прямо сейчас!  
\- Отлично!  
\- Хорошо.  
Гарри встал и отправился к портрету, ведущему в общую комнату восьмикурсников.  
*  
Гарри дрожал. Он повернул за угол, направляясь в библиотеку. После обеда Драко обычно бывал там.  
\- Мне все равно нужно снять с груди этот камень. Это сводит меня с ума.  
\- Наш Золотой мальчик разговаривает сам с собой?   
Гарри обернулся и встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами. Поттер тяжело вздохнул и на одном дыхании проговорил:  
\- Дракояправдалюблютебя.  
\- Чего? Я не понял ни слова из этого.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты глухой, - Малфой только приподнял бровь, и Гарри, вздохнув, шагнул вперед, наклонился и прижался губами к Драко.  
Когда Гарри отстранился, глаза Драко были влажными и розовыми.*  
\- Что ж, Малфой, твои глаза сейчас выглядят великолепно розовыми!*  
Драко хихикнул и притянул Гарри в поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> * разные оттенки розового - настоящий розовый и розовый, ближе к радужному, светло-розовому


End file.
